RWBY Legends: Grimm Rebellion
by Yami584
Summary: Long ago a lone Beowulf rebelled against it's own kind for the sake of humanity. After killing many Grimm it vanished. Many years later a wolf boy enters Beacon. Who is this boy? And what is his connection with the rebel Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

_The beginning;_

Long ago before the discovery of Dust. Mankind fought the Grimm in a bloody war with no hope of surviving. The Grimm were tenacious, thorough, and unrelenting in there quest th destroy man and it's creations.  
Just as it seemed there was no hope insight however the unexpected happened. A Beowulf-one of the most common of all Grimm-turned on it's own kind and fought for the sake of humankind.

The Beowulf that fought for mankind wore a long red scarf around it's neck and armor on it's body which covered it's chest, arms, and legs. Where it got the armor no one knew, but people say that the armor bore a silver eye in the middle of the chest region. The rebel Grimm went from one battlefield to the next cutting down all it's fellow Grimm and saving the lives of many humans.

After many Grimm died at the hands of this traitor the other Grimm temporarily turned there attention from humanity to eliminate it.  
During that time humanity discovered Dust and began to craft greater weapons to defend themselves. By the time the Grimm resumed there war with humanity it was too late.

As for the rebellious Grimm it was never seen again. Some believe it was destroyed by the other Grimm. Others believe it went into hiding after it accomplished it's goal.  
Time moved on and the legend of the rebellion began to fade. Though few people believe the legend there are those who's ancestors have passed it down to there descendents.  
Some even hold on to hope that one day humans, faunus, and Grimm can live together in peace. Until then all we can do is fight on to keep mankind alive for the sake of the next generation so that-

* * *

"Sir, did you here me?" Glynda said trying to get the headmasters attention. Ozpin looked up from his book to look at Miss Goodwhitch. The two were in his office in the tower with the clockwork above and below ticking away.  
He was sitting at his desk with the book in his left hand and coffee in his right. After a pause Ozpin put down his book and spoke:

"My apologies Glynda. I was catching up with an old book of mine." Glynda looked at the book. The cover showed the silhouette of what looked like a Beowulf staring down at a dark valley with hundreds of glowing red eyes. The beowulf seemed to have a scarf on that blew in the wind.

"The Grimm Rebellion?" She read the cover out loud. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it." Ozpin gave her a sad smile.

"I figured you wouldn't." He said. "It's an old legend about a Beowulf turning against it's kind and fight to protect humanity." Glynda gave a look that said she didn't believe.

"A Grimm fighting for mankind sir?" She said with a somewhat sarcastic tone. Ozpin chuckled at this earning a raised eyebrow from Miss Goodwhitch.

"Yes I'm sure it's hard to believe such a tale." Ozpin said. "But what really interests me is what the Grimm wears. A red scarf with body armor that bares a silver eye in the middle."  
At that Glynda thought about a certain silver eyed girl with a redhood that enrolled in Beacon just last year.

"Now then Glynda." The headmaster said. "I Believe you came in here to tell me something?" At that the teacher remebered why she came up here.

"Right." she said. The new students are about to arrive. I came to get you so you can give your 'speech'."

"Right. Well then better get down there then." He said getting up. As he headed to the elevator to take him and Glynda down took one last look at the book on his desk.

"And Miss Goodwhitch." He said causing her to turn around. "Lets not forget. Legends have to start somewhere." He smiled. Glynda opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.  
Instead she just silently nodded and enetered the elevator followed closely by Ozpin. The teacher pushed a button and the doors closed.

Meanwhile. Just outside of Beacon. Airships wore flying towards the Academy with fresh new students on bored. One student in particular was sitting quietly in an corner with his arms and legs crossed.  
He wore a black western style hat with wolf ears sticking out of the top. He had a black duster coat which was opened to reveal his bare chest, dark pants, black fingerless leather gloves and black shoes.  
He also had a wolf tail sticking out of the back of his pants. He also had a silver ring on each of his middle fingers.  
His eyes were bright red and he hide a long canine tooth sitcking out of the right side of his mouth. His hair was black and tied into a small ponytail,  
but his most interesting feature was the red scarf he wore around his neck. It looked old and tourn as if it was worn in many battles. The boy looked out the window to see Beacon Academy.  
He knew it was risky to go there, but he didn't care. He had a mission he had to accomplish.

'I will find her.' He thought. 'No matter what. I will find her and protect her even if it coasts me my life'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver eye hanging from it.

* * *

 **So yeah. This is a one shot right now, but if enough people like it I might continue. I got this idea from a dream I had awhile back. Please let me know what you think so far,**  
 **And thank you for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys. You wanted me too continue the story and so I shall. Now after reading some of the comments I've decided to write the story at the beginning of volume 2.**  
 **Also when I said the main character had a necklace with a silver eye on it I ment an emblem not an actual eye. Just trying to clear that up. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 _Fenrir Silver-mane;_

Ozpin and Glynda were walking towards the courtyard were the new students were gathering for Ozpins speech. Ozpin paid little attention to Glynda's talk about the new arrivals.

"We still have students arriving for the tournament at the end of the year so we need to make sure there's enough room for everyone." Glynda reported. Ozpin only nodded.  
"Also the dance is coming up so we must be sure to-"

Glynda was interrupted by a large number of students rushing by.

"What's going on here?" Glynda demanded grabing one of the students.

"Team RWBY and JNPR are having a food fight in the cafeteria!" The huntersmen in training explained." It's crazy in there!" With that the student continued running.  
Glynda looked in the direction of the cafeteria with a look that would scare the bravest of huntersmen and the most vicious of Grimm.

"Excuse me sir." Glynda said taking a quick glance at the headmaster." I have some business to take care of." And with that she made her way to the cafeteria.  
Ozpin raised an eyebrow with a slight grin.

'This I got to see.' Ozpin thought to himself. And with that he followed behind Glynda.

 _(Meanwhile, at the airship platforms)_

As soon as the airship opened it's doors students began to exit the flying machine. The last to exit was the wolf boy with the red scarf. He looked around at the school.  
It was big that's for sure, but he didn't really care about the structures. He was here for one reason and one reason alone. He took one last look at the silver eye necklace before putting it in his pocket.  
He began walking. While he did he kept looking at the student looking for one with a certain unique trait.

"I heard team RWBY and JNPR are having a food fight in the cafeteria right now." A student said to his friend as they walked by.

"Yeah those guys are crazy."

"Yeah, but the girls are pretty freaking hot though."

"Yeah especially that Yang chick."

"I know right? She kinda scares me though."

"Right? I heard a guy tried to ask her out, but when he touched her hair he was put in the hospital for 3 weeks."

"Maybe we shouldn't ask her out. Doesn't she have sister?"

"You mean the one in the red hood?" At the mention of a red hood the wolf boy stopped dead.

"Yeah. I think her names Ruby Rose." The wolf boys eyes shot wide opened at that name.

"She kinda cute. Maybe I should ask her out."

"Dude. She's like 15."

"seriously? Damn. must be a genious to get into Beacon 2 years earily." Suddenly one of the boys felt a hand clasp his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a wolf Faunus with a wild look in his eyes.

"Where is she?!" He all, but shouted.

"W-what?!"

"That girl?! Where can I find her?!"

"Take it easy pal. She's in the cafeteria over in that direction." As soon as he pointed in the direction of the cafeteria the wolf boy rushed off at impressive speeds.

"The hell was that about?"

"I have no idea."

( _cafeteria_ )

"I love these guys." Sun said looking at his partner Neptune. Who was covered in food and looking a little miffed. Just then the doors burst open and a very angry Glynda walked in.  
A bunch of food flied towards her, but she stopped it and sent it back to were it came from. She then used her power to put all the tables and chairs back in order.

"Children please!" She said looking at the two teams responsible for the chaos. "Do not play with your food."

As soon as the teams sat down Nora let out a loud berp followed by Yang falling from the sky and hitting the ground. The others couldn't help, but laugh. Which made Glynda even more mad.

"Let it go." Ozpin said placing a hand on Glynda's shoulder. Glynda let out a deep sigh.

"There suppose to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part." He turned and began walking to the door. "After all it's not a roll there have forever."

Before he got to it the door burst open. The teams stopped there laughing when they heard the doors slam open.

"Who's that?" Nora asked what they all were thinking. The guy looked like a wolf Faunus. He wore a duster coat, leather boots, a western hat, and fingerless gloves. Despite how hot it was outside he wore an old red scarf around his neck.  
He scanned the cafeteria looking at all present until he spotted Ruby. He began to make his way towards her.

"Excuse me young man, but we are in the middle of-" Glynda tried to say to the wolf boy only for him too walk past her without him looking at her.

When he stood infront of Ruby he stared her striaght in the eyes. Ruby looked at the others who only shrugged in confusion.

"Um. Can I help you?" Ruby asked. The boy continued to stare.

"Hey buddy!" Yang said eyes turning red. If you gotta problem with my sister then you gotta problem with-" Before she could finish the boy knelt down on his left knee.

"I've found you!" He said taking off his hat.

"Lady Rose." He said taking Ruby's right hand causing her to blush a little. "I've searched for you for many years. Now I can fullfill my promise."

"Promise?" Ruby asked tilting her head. The boy closed his eyes and said:

"I Fenrir Silvermane here by swear to serve and protect Ruby Rose and protect her with my life. I am now and forever your devoted servant lady Rose."

The cafeteria was silent for a few minutes until Ruby broke it.

"Um...what?"

* * *

 **And theres chapter 2. Sorry if it came out a little sloppy kinda ran out of ideas near the end there. Anyway let me know what you think of the characters name. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Test;

* * *

Fenrir knew the risk when he came to Beacon. He didn't care about being a Huntsmen. All he wanted was to find Ruby Rose to full fill his promises.  
If that meant joining the Academy then so be it. He prepared himself for anything. Anything except being launched into the air off a cliff.

 **Fenrir:** WHHAAAATTTT THEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUCCKK!

( _2 hours ago; Beacon cafeteria_ )

* * *

 **Ruby** : Um...what?

 **Yang, Blake, Weiss, JNPR** : WHHHHAAAAATTT?!

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Some Faunus guy just busted into the cafeteria, brushed off Miss Glynda, (ballsy) and pledged himself to be Ruby's loyal servant.  
There was a mixture of shock, confusion, and little bits of amusement. Finally it was Glynda who snapped everything back to reality.

 **Glynda:** Miss Rose! What is the meaning of this?

 **Ruby:** Um I- Fenrir turned his head sharply at Glynda.

 **Fenrir:** Lady Rose doesn't have to answer your questions witch!

Everyone gasped. The looked at Glynda who looked like she was about to murder the wolf Faunus. Fenrir ignored her and turned back to Ruby.

 **Fenrir:** I vowed long ago to serve the Rose family, but I had trouble finding them. The closes I got to a Rose was lady Summer, but-

 **Ruby:** Wait! Mom? You knew my mom?

Fenrir looked down in guilt.

 **Fenrir:** I rushed to were I heard she was, but by the time I got there...

Ruby looked down. Tears began to fill her eyes. Her friends looked at her with sad expressions. Even Glynda put her anger aside and replaced it with guilt for the poor girl.

 **Fenrir:** But when I learned lady Summer had a daughter I sought you out and now that I found you I can full fill my purpose.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a necklace. The cord was leather, but the emblem was pure silver in the shape of an eye. When Ozpin saw the emblem his eyes made this look.  
He felt he saw that symbol before. Fenrir held the necklace out to Ruby.

 **Fenrir:** Please take this lady Rose.

Ruby looked back and forth from the necklace and Fenrir with an unsure look.

 **Fenrir:** Don't worry my lady. This will help me to find you if we ever become separated. I have one just like it.

He pulled his scarf down to reveal an exact copy of the emblem. Only instead of it being on a cord it was attached to a collar. Ruby blushed when she saw the collar.  
Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

 **Ozpin:** Now mister Silver-mane was it? I'm afraid I can't just let you become miss Rose's servant.

 **Glynda:** Exactly.

 **Ozpin:** Not without testing you that is.

 **Glynda:** What?

 **Ruby:** What?

 **Yang, Blake, Weiss, JNPR:** What?

 **Ozpin:** This a school for huntsmen and huntresses. It doesn't matter your reasons for joining it. Once you step onto this campus your here as a student.

 **Fenrir:** I only came here to find lady Rose. I'm not here to-

 **Ozpin:** Then I'll make you a deal. There's a forest near here were students go threw during initiation. On the other side of the forest is a temple with relics.  
If you can retrieve one of these relics by sun down today 'which is 7 hour away from now' then I'll let you stay as an unofficial member of team RWBY. That way you'll always be close to her.  
Do we have a deal?

Fenrir thought for a moment. On one hand he didn't wish to be apart of a school that hunts Grimm for a living. He might not be on good terms with the Grimm, but that doesn't mean he wants to spend his time hunting them.  
He did enough of that during the war. On the other hand-

 **Fenrir:** Alright. I'll do it.

Ozpin smiled.

 **Ozpin:** Very well. Follow me.

He turned and began walking towards the door. Fenrir started to follow him until Ozpin stopped.

 **Ozpin:** Oh. and I hope you have a landing strategy.

He began walking again. Fenrir stood there for a moment.

 **Fenrir** :(A what strategy?)

* * *

(Present time)

 **Fenrir:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?

He began to descend at a rapid pace. Thinking quickly he grabbed the nearest tree branch to slow himself down. Then he began jumping from branch to branch until he landed safely on the ground.  
He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the direction he was launched.

 **Fenrir:** Is this really how they treat all there students? And they say Grimm are heartless.

Fenrir started walking.

( _Back at the cliff_ )

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda, and the members of team RWBY and JNPR as well as Sun and Neptune were looking at there scrolls that showed them what was happening.

 **Ozpin:** Impressive. He managed to create a landing strategy while in the air. He knows how to improvise.

 **Glynda:** Perhaps.

 **Sun:** Oh guys I forgot. This is my partner Neptune.

He motioned to Neptune who looked up from his scroll and waved.

 **Neptune:** Sup.

The others said hi to Neptune. All except Blake who continued to look at her scroll. Suddenly her eyes widened.

 **Blake:** Uh guys.

The others turned back to there scrolls. There eyes widened.

 **Ruby:** Professor!

 **Glynda:** Sir we should stop this now before-

 **Ozpin:** Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine.

 **Weiss:** But sir! There's no way he can stop all of those-

 **Ozpin:** I said don't worry. If I feel he's in danger We'll go save him. He'll be just find.

The others looked back at there scroll with worry.

* * *

( _Back with Fenrir_ )

Fenrir: Lets see. He said I had to retrieve the relics by sun down. It took 2 hours to reach the cliffs so that leaves me with 5 hours left. Shouldn't be a problem.

After a while of walking he made it to a clearing. Once he stepped out he stopped. He looked ahead with a neutral expression. From afar he could see temple.  
And standing between him and the temple was a large number of Grimm. All staring at him with deep hatred.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. If you haven't noticed I changed my writing style to make it easier for me. I was getting tired of saying**  
 **'he said this' or 'she said that'. This makes it a little for me. Any who the next chapter we'll get to see Fenrir's weapons. I hope you enjoy. Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my friends. I'm back with another exciting chapter of Grimm Rebellion! Now after much consideration I've decided that...The new writing style sucks!**  
 **So I've decided to switch back to the original one. I'm sorry about any confusion the last chapter had because of the change in writing. Anyway Enough talk lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

 _Traitor;_

"How many Grimm are there?" Yang asked looking at her scroll worriedly. Luckily Ren (having dealt with Nora for most of his life) Was a real fast counter. After a couple of minutes  
He finished counting. And with wide eyes he said:

"200 in total." Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"T-200?!" Weiss echoed with horror on her face. "There's no way he can take them all on by himself!"

"We need to help him!" Blake said. Everyone nodded and prepared to head down the cliff. Before they could make a move however they were stopped by a somewhat calm voice.

"All of you stay were you are." Ozpin said not looking away from his scroll. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"But professor He's out numbered!" Ruby cried. "We can't just stand here and watch him-"

"He'll be find." Ozpin said calmly. "There's more to him then meets the eye. I have no doubt he can handle this."

"But-" Ruby started before realizing he'll just repeat himself. Glynda looked at Ozpin as if he's gone insane, but she knew once Ozpin made up his mind he won't change it so easily.  
With a sigh she reluctantly turned back to her scroll hoping the boy would be alright.

* * *

( _Forest temple_ )

Fenrir stood there unmoving with a neutral expression. The large number of Grimm before him gave him hateful glares. He knew there were drawn her by his smell.  
The smell of countless Grimm blood. In truth all huntsmen have the smell of Grimm blood on them, but for Fenrir it was different. He had a unique smell.  
A smell so hated by the Grimm that they would ignore all the humans nearby just to try to kill the source of the smell.

The Grimm began to growl. To humans it would seem like just beasts being beasts, but to Fenrir it was a language older then the language of man.

" _Traitor_ "

" _Murderer_ "

" _Human lover_ "

" _Disgrace of a Grimm_ "

Fenrir heard all of this repeated over and over for awhile. His hat hiding his eyes. After a couple of minutes he lifted his head. His eyes staring down the Horde of Grimm delivering 1 message.

'Come on'

( _cue My Demons by Starset_ )

And with that all hell broke loose. An Ursa major let out a war cry that signaled the attack. The Grimm charged. Time seemed to slow down for a bit.  
As the Grimm charged Fenrir threw back his coat and pulled out two revolvers. The one in his left hand was filled with ice dust while the one in his right hand was filled with fire dust.  
he pointed the guns at the horde and began firing. a barrage of ice shards and fireballs slammed into the horde of Grimm. Those that weren't pierced by ice were set on fire.

He fired over and over again until his guns ran out. He opened the revolvers and threw out the shells. A Beowulf lunged at him. Fenrir threw his guns into the air and ducked under the Beowulf's attack.  
He kicked it in the gut before delivering an uppercut to it's jaw. As the revolvers began to descend he pulled out two new sets of dust bullets and tossed them  
into the air. He caught the guns in his hands and turned in a circle just as the ammo descended quickly reloading his guns. As he began to shoot at the horde again  
two Deathstalkers attempted to crush him. He ran towards the nearest Deathstalker and slid under it's belly. He fired a well place shot into it's chest with his fire dust.  
The Deathstalkers insides quickly caught on fire causing it to collapse. The other Deathstalker attempted to sting him, but Fenrir side stepped it and jumped on it's head.  
He placed his ice revolver in one of the deathstalkers eyes and fired. An ice shard pierced the Grimm's brain causing it to collapse as well. He fired the last of his rounds before placing the guns back into there holsters.

As the Grimm drew closer Fenrir took his thumbs and pressed the gems on his two rings. The rings began to cover his hands until the he was wearing two gantlets with razor sharp claws.  
An Ursa attempted to swipe him with it's paw. Fenrir swung his own claws at the Ursa cutting paw off. He took his other clawed hand and pierced the bear Grimms head.  
He turned his hand causing the Ursa's head to twist as well. He pulled his hand back pulling the Ursa's head off. He swung his claws over and over again. Cutting down many Grimm each time.

Suddenly a Nevermore flew over head. It fired five of it's feathers at him. Fenrir dodged four of them and grabbed the fifth one just as it shot past him.  
As the Nevermore came back for another bolly Fenrir charged at it while still holding it's feather. The Nevermore shot more feathers missing him and piercing it's comrades instead.

When Fenrir got close enough he threw the feather at the flying Grimm piercing it's throat. The Nevermore's body fell on some of it's comrades effectively crushing.  
Fenrir took a quick look at the fallen bird before charging at the others.

( _Two hours later_ ) [ _end music_ ]

As the last Deathstalker fell Fenrir stood on top of it. His left claw embedded into it's head. When he takes it out he looks around at the now clear area.  
As the Deathstalker begins to fade Fenrir jumps down and stares ahead at the temple. At that moment a Boarbatusk attempts to run past him while squealling.  
If anyone could understand it they would hear the Boarbatusk crying out:

"He's a demon!" Before it could get past him however Fenrir effortlessly cut the pig Grimm without even looking. 200 Grimm stood against him and not one of them managed to make it out alive.

Once the coast was clear he reverted the claws back into ring forms. After adjusting his scarf he walked over to the temple. He looked at the 'relics' carefully before picking the horse one.  
Once that was done he made his way back to the cliff he was launched from.

( _1 hour 1/2 later_ )

"Well done mister Silver-mane." Ozpin congratulated the young man as he climb back onto the cliff. "You made just in the nick of time."  
Fenrir handed Ozpin the knight piece.

"Your keep your promise then?" Fenrir asked.

"Of course. I'm a man of my word." And with that Ozpin began walking back to the academy. As he watched him leave Fenrir couldn't help but smile.

'Finally.' He thought. 'I can keep my promise.' He turned toward Ruby with a smile. When he saw her however his smile was instantly replaced with a confused look.  
Ruby stared at him with wide eyes and jaw comedicly dropped. He was about to ask one of the other humans what was wrong when he noticed they all had the same expression.  
Even Glynda was giving him a look. He looked back and fourth between all of them.

"...What?" He finally asked.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but here's another chapter of Grimm Rebellion. Sorry if this chapter seems short can't think of much else to write right now hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

 _First order;_

Ruby awoke to the sound of eggs cracking. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she turned to see were the noise was coming from she was greatly surprised.  
there was Fenrir mixing eggs in a bowl over her desk which had a small over top on it. He poured the contents in the bowl into an pan that was sitting on top of the small oven.

Now this was a shock for Ruby to wake up to, but what really surprised her was what Fenrir was wearing. Instead of the outfit he wore yesterday when he first arrived at Beacon  
he wore a...butlers uniform? Indeed. He wore a black suit over a white shirt and a small bowtie. He had on black pants with his tail sticking out and a pare of fancy black shoes.  
He even had white gloves on.

Ruby stared at him with a surprised look. Not just because he was cooking breakfast in there room with a butler uniform, but because he looked pretty good in it.  
Even his small ponytail which was kind of hard to see unless you saw the back of his head seemed to go with it.

"Oh your awake my lady?" Fenrir asked noticing her. Ruby let out small squeak before turning away and blushing a little. Fenrir only smiled at his mistress.  
"My apologizes if I awoke you." He said while performing a small bow.

"N-no! That's ok I was just about to get up anyway!" Ruby defended before jumping out of her bed. She walked over to where Fenrir was cooking.  
She saw the eggs in the pan sizzle before Fenrir took them out and placed them on a plate.

"Why are you making yourself breakfast when there's food in the cafeteria?" Ruby asked. Fenrir looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about lady Rose? This is your breakfast." Ruby stared at him with a confused look.

"As your servant it's my duty as well as my honor to serve your needs. Weather it be food, protection, or any other thing you demand." Ruby let out a sigh.

"Fenrir. You don't have to do this." Ruby said as Fenrir brought a a back of frozen bacon.

"Nonsense my lady Rose. You need your breakfast to give you energy for the day ahead."

"No I mean this whole servant thing." Fenrir froze were he stood. The pack of bacon halfway torn. He stared at her with a look of...fear?

"A-are you saying you have no use for me? Am I not fit to serve?" He said with a little panic. Ruby looked at him worriedly.

"No I mean-'inhale' 'exhale'. Why do you want to serve me anyway? You said you were keeping a promise." Fenrir's expression changed from fear to sadness. He finished tearing the pack open adept slowly.

"Was it my mom you made a promise to?" Ruby asked with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. Fenrir took a deep breath before answering.

"No not quite. I promised her to look after you, but the promise I mean goes back a long-long way." Ruby was even more confused now. Fenrir shook his head before giving his mistress a bright smile.

"At any rate I'm more then happy to serve you and your family. Give me an order and I shall follow it." Ruby was about to argue before a thought crossed her mind.

"Any order?" She asked. Fenrir nodded. "Ok. I have an order for you." Fenrir stopped what he was doing.

"What is it my lady?! What ever it is I'll do it!" He said wagging his tail in excitement.

"I order you to...call me Ruby." Fenrir's tail stopped wagging as he looked at her in confusion.

"Huh...?" Was all he could say. Ruby grinned at his reaction.

"I get you want to serve me and that's fine. And if you don't want to tell me about your past right now then I don't mind waiting, but I don't want you to call me 'lady Rose' or 'mistress'.  
You don't have to just be my servant. I'd like to be your friend as well." Fenrir looked at her in stunned silence for a couple of minutes before smiling and giving her a small bow.

"As you wish...Ruby." He said earning a smile from Ruby. With that he turned and returned to his cooking As Ruby went to get her books ready for class. As soon as he placed the bacon in the pan the smell found it's way to Yang's nose which sniffed the sweet smell.  
Her eyes shot opened and eyed the bacon.

"All right! Breakfast in bed!" She said loud enough to wake Blake. Fenrir glared at the blonde brawler.

"This isn't for you." He all, but growled. Yang pouted. Ruby couldn't help, but laugh at her face before turning to Fenrir.

"Can you please make the others breakfast to?" She asked. Fenrir turned towards her and bowed.

"As you wish Ruby." He said before turning back to his cooking. It wasn't long until Weiss woke up as well.

"Morning." She greeted with a yawn. When her eyes fell on Ruby she looked surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to be ready so soon."

"Huh?" Ruby said as she turned towards her partner. She then looked done and her eyes widened.

"Uh Fenrir?" She asked still looking down.

"Yes?" He answered not taking his eyes off the bacon he was cooking.

"Why am I in my uniform?" Sure enough Ruby was dressed not in her pajamas, but in her school uniform. She knew she didn't ware them to bed and she hadn't had time to change.

"Oh yes. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to change you into your uniform while you slept. I figured it would give you less time to get ready." He placed two strips of bacon on the plate with the eggs.  
"Your breakfast is read-are you ok lady Ruby? Your face is completely red." Sure enough as soon as he turned around Ruby was staring at him. Her face completely red.  
When he looked at the others he saw there faces were also red though not as bad as Ruby's. Well except for Yang. Her face wasn't red. Her eyes were.

"Fenrir." Yang said with a shaking fist.

* * *

Across the hall team JNPR were still sleeping soundly. That is until they were awoken by a loud noise.

"YOU PERVERTED DOOOOOOGGGG!"

BOOM

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren bolted up in there beds while Nora merely snorted in her sleep and mumbled something about pancakes.

* * *

 **Well that's that I guess. See you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone. It's been awhile since I did a chapter. Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long.**

* * *

 _A Familiar History;_

It was another day in Beacon. Team RWBY was in the middle of Dr. Ooblecks history class. All though no one was really paying much attention to it. They were more interested by the wolf guy in the butler outfit with the large bump on his head.  
Fenrir stood there on Ruby's left standing at attention. He had an irritated look on his face.

'What the hell did I do to piss that blonde chick off so much?' He thought to himself trying to ignore the pain coming from his head. Jaune who sat next to Ruby scooted closer to her.

"Hey Ruby." He whispered. "What was up with the yelling coming from your room earlier?" Ruby stopped what she was doing. Her face turning completely red. Jaune looked at her confusingly.  
He looked around at the other members of team RWBY. Blake's' face was in her book while Weiss was writing down everything Dr. Oobleck said. Both of there faces had slight blushes on there faces.  
When he turned to look at Yang he almost jumped out of his seat. Her hair was glowing like it was on fire and her eyes were red and filled with anger. And it seemed to be focused solely on Fenrir.  
Jaune was even more curious about what happened, but he realized this wasn't the time to be asking what's up.

"Mr. Arc!" Jaune turned when his name was called. Dr. Oobleck looked at him with a serious expression. The blonde knight gulped nervously. "Unless you have eyes in the back of your head I'd suggest you turn around and pay attention!"

"Y-yes sir. Sorry sir." Jaune apologized. A few of the students snickered at Jaune's expense save for his friends who looked at him with a mixture of worry and confusion.  
With that done Oobleck returned to his class.

"Now then students! We got a good 7 more minutes and 42 seconds before class ends! I think this is a good time to tell you about the battle of Spriggan Pass!"  
At the mention of 'Spriggan Pass' Fenrir seemed to stiffen. Ruby looked at him with a confused expression. Pyrrha raised her hand before speaking.

"Professor?"

"Doctor."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that battle. Was it fought in during the great war or the Faunus Revolution?"

"A good question miss Niko! And the answer is...neither." The class murmured a bit in confusion. Oobleck cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back.  
"This battle was fought long before those wars. Humanity had just discovered Dust and were learning how to harness it's power, however a horde of ten thousand Grimm were on the march!  
There target happened to be the fortress were the Dust was being studied! There was only one way to get to the fortress! Spriggan Pass! A large Canyon that could fit a large force!  
It was at the entry way of the canyon that a mere 300 men held the position armed with the only weapons they had at the time! After 3 days and 2 nights of fighting the horde of Grimm were repelled!  
Out of the 300 hundred men less then 100 lost there lives. Despite the odds the small force managed to push a greater force back! This battle was said to have demonstrated the true strength of mankind!"

"As far as you know." Fenrir said under his breath. Oobleck and the other students looked at Fenrir. The former giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" The prof-er Doctor said. Fenrir looked back at him.

"Nothing. Just saying history can be written differently then how it really happened." Fenrir and Oobleck stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly the bell rang letting everyone know that class was over.  
As the students got up to leave Fenrir and Oobleck continued looking at one another.

"Fenrir." Ruby called from the doorway. Fenrir snapped out of the stare off and followed his mistress. Oobleck continue watched him leave with a suspicious look on his face.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were walking back to there dorm rooms. Fenrir walked behind Ruby lost in thought.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Yang asked with her arms behind her head.

"Well we were going to change and head to the library. You guys wanna come too?" Jaune asked.

"Sure I'll bring a board game we can play." Yang said happily. Ruby smiled at the idea of playing a game with her teammates. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no!" She cried out. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Fenrir walked up with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong!" He asked in concern. Ruby patted her body like she was looking for something. She looked back from were they came from.

"I forgot my notebook in Professor Ooblecks' class." Everyone sighed and shook there heads. Ruby was about to go back and get when Fenrir held up his hand.

"Please. Allow me to retrieve it."

"That's ok Fenrir I can get it."

"I insist." Ruby thought for a moment.

"Alright. Meet us in the library when you get it." Fenrir bowed to Ruby causing her to blush.

"As you wish." Fenrir turned around and started making his way back to the classroom. The others watched him go.

"He's really loyal." Ren said causing the others to nod in agreement.

"I'm still mad about him taking Ruby's' clothes off." Yang said turning around and walking off. Ruby stared at her with her jaw dropped and her face red. while team JNPR did a double take.  
Pyrrha had a serious blush on her face.

"Wait Fenrir did what?!" Jaune shouted following after the others.

As he made his back to the classroom Fenrir was thinking back to long ago. Back in Spriggan Pass. The memories like a never ending nightmare. The sound of battle, the cries of pain, the clashing of claws, teeth, and spears. The smell of blood on fresh soil. When he made it back to the classroom he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.  
He walked up to were Ruby sat at earlier. Her note book sat there closed. He picked it up with his left hand. He stared at the cute little doodles on the cover. He couldn't help, but smile at them.  
Without warning he spun around with his right hand covered in his clawed gauntlet. The sharp blades found themselves pointed under the chin of Mr. Oobleck who didn't even flinch at the sudden movement.  
Instead he sipped his coffee and stared. The two stood there silently without speaking. After a few moments Oobleck finally broke the silence.

"What do you know about the Battle of Spriggan Pass?" The Doctor said. Fenrir's eyes narrowed.

"I know there was no way for 300 men armed with simple make shift spears to repel such a large number of Grimm. Especially with so little casualties. I would very much like to know what really happened and I believe you might have the answers I seek."  
Fenrir continued to stare at him silently. Oobleck let out a sigh.

"Very well. You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but I hope one day I will earn your trust enough to tell me." Fenrir remained silent for a few seconds more before deactivating his gauntlet and making his way to the door.  
He stopped in the door frame in silence for a couple of seconds.

"There was a third faction." He said without turning. Ooblock looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A third faction?" The teacher repeated.

"The third faction fought against the Grimm in the shadows of history. That battle was the only time the third faction and humanity fought side by side."

"And what exactly was this third faction?" Oobleck asked. Fenrir turned his head to look at him. His eyes filled with many emotions.

"That I cannot say." He said before walking out of the classroom. Oobleck rubbed his chin in thought.

As Fenrir walked towards the library with Ruby's notebook Team CRDL were hanging out waiting for someone to mess with. When they saw Fenrir approaching the grinned evilly.

"Well if it ain't little reds lap dog. Fetching something for your master." Cardin insulted. His teammates laughed. However Fenrir didn't even respond. Instead he walked right pass them like they didn't exist.  
Cardin got pissed off at this and walked after him.

"Hey I'm talking to you freak!" He yelled as he grabbed Fenrir's scarf. In one quick move Cardin found himself pinned to the wall. His feet off the ground. His teammates backed up in surprise and fear.  
Cardin looked down at Fenrir's face. When he saw it he got so scared he pissed his pants. Fenrir's face looked like it was a cross between a humans face and a wolfs.  
He had razor sharp fangs which he flashed in a toothy snarl. His ears pointed with a little hair at the tips. He brought Cardin's face closer to his.

"Touch my scarf again and I'll rip your throat out." He growled. Without waiting for a reply he released the bully and let him fall on his ass. Fenrir's face returned to normal as he walked away.  
Team CRDL watched him walk away in stunned silence. The other three members looked at Cardin who looked at the ground in pure fear.

"W-what the hell is he?" He said in a shaky voice. Hiding in the shadows in a nearby hallway Ozpin looked on with his normal neutral look.

"What indeed." He said before retreating down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay I've been having writers block. Anyways hope you like the chapter. Oh! And I 've been meaning to say this for awhile, but I kept forgetting.**  
 **I wanted to say thanks to kyrogue23. Your comment about Fenrir having revolvers was a great idea. I really appreciate the inspiration.**

* * *

 _The enemy from within;_

The sun was shinning on his body threw the branches above him. His body ached in pain. He couldn't move. He thought this was how it would end. Suddenly he heard rustling from nearby bushes.  
He didn't have the strength to move to see what it was. A figure loomed over him. There face was abscond by the sun. What he could make out was the golden hood they wore over golden hair which was tied in a bray and hunger over there right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked in a feminine voice. He didn't have the strength to move, but that didn't stop him from letting out a threatening growl. Though this didn't seem to scare her.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." He looked at her with a confused look. The figure smiled at him. "My name is-"

"Remnant to Fenrir." Ruby said waving a hand in front of him. Fenrir blinked as he looked around at the people staring at him. They were currently in the library with team JNPR.  
Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were playing a board game. The board looked like a map of the world and there were figures of Grimm placed on it. At the other table was team JNPR doing there own things.  
the blonde knight was reading a comic before it was taken by the red haired amazon and replaced with a real book which the blonde reluctantly started reading while the amazon started reading the comic she took.  
Meanwhile the ginger girl was sound asleep snoring quite loudly. The only one actually trying to read was the guy with a pink streak in his hair (Key world on 'trying).

"My apologies Ruby." Fenrir apologized. "I was...lost in thought." Ruby gave him a concerned look. Fenrir gave her a kind smile. "Is there something you need my lady?"

"Yeah. We need some drinks." Yang said rudely.

"Yang you don't need to be rude." Ruby scolded. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Can you please bring us something to drink perv wolf?" Ruby blushed big time at this.

"Y-Yang! Will you please drop that already?!" The others looked at her with mixed feeling of humor and confusion. After calming down she turned to Fenrir. "I'm sorry, but do you mind getting us something drinks?"  
Fenrir bowed to her.

"Of course lady Ruby." And with that he turned and made his way out of the library. There was a drink machine just outside the library so it didn't take long.  
After getting four drinks (with one shooked up for Yang) he made his way back to his mistress and her friends. When he got back to them he saw two new faces.  
One was a monkey Faunus with blonde hair, light blue jeans, and a white shirt that was opened to reveal his abs. The other was a blue haired guy with a red vest,  
goggles on his head, and a gun on his back. As he approached he heard the last of there conversation.

"Aren't libraries for reading?"

"THANK YOU!"

"PANCAKES!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

"Hey. intellectual." Fenrir cleared his throat to get there attention. Everyone turned to see the wolf man with drinks in his arm.

"Oh hey. Your that wolf guy that kicked ass the other day." Sun said recalling the awesome battle.

"Yeah." Fenrir said before pushing pass them and handing the drinks to the others.

"Finally." Yang complained before taking the drink. As soon as she pulled the tap the drink sprayed all over her. "Hey!" The others stared stun silent before breaking out in laughter.  
Yang gave Fenrir a red eyed glare who responded with a wolfish grin. "Fenrir."

"Hmm." Fenrir. hummed.

"When you go to sleep tonight. Don't go to sleep tonight." After everyone settled down Sun and Neptune introduced themselves to the wolf guy.

"By the way my names Sun and this is my partner Neptune." The monkey Faunus introduced himself and his partner.

"Sup." The blue haired boy greeted. Fenrir swore he saw his teeth sparkle.

"So anyway Neptune. Where are you from." Weiss said with a hint of interest in her voice.

"Haven." He answered before approaching the heiress. "And I don't believe I caught your name snow angel."

"Uh. I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune cried. At this point Fenrir had tuned them out. He was thinking about his day dream. Those memories played threw his head over and over again.

'How long has it been sense then?' He thought. While he was lost in his thoughts Ruby looked at him and noticed the sad look on his face. With a concerned look she gently placed her hand on his arm. This sudden touch jolted him back to reality.  
He looked down at Ruby's concerned face.

"Are you ok?" She asked her servant. Fenrir smiled sadly at her.

"Yes. Forgive me for worrying you." He answered. Still not convinced Ruby continued to stare at him with concern.

"I never took you for the board game type." Sun said to Blake. Ruby and Fenrir turned to look at the two Faunus.

"Yeah well. I'm done playing." The cat Faunus said as she got up and left. Everyone watched her leave in concern. Except for Fenrir of course who would only care if it was Ruby.

"Women." Nora said with a shrug causing everyone to turn and stare at her. Fenrir processed what she said before smacking a fist into his hand.

"Oh I get it." The wolf boy said causing everyone to turned there attention to him. "All this time I thought you were a female with the figure and the voice and the dress  
,but don't worry I wont judge you for acting like a girl. To each there own right." He said all this with a happy smile. Everyone had different expressions.  
Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss had shocked looks. While Sun, Neptune, and Yang had confused looks. Ren was trying not to laugh at what he said and Nora well.

"Yang." She said looking down so you couldn't see her eyes. The blonde brawler looked at the ginger with a raised brow. When Nora looked up her eyes seemed to be on fire.  
"LETS. BREAK. HIS. LEGS." Yang grinned at the hammer wielder before standing up.

"With pleasure." She said while cracking her knuckles. Fenrir looked at the two with a confused look before turning to a shocked and horrified Ruby.

"Was it something I said?" He asked unaware of the two angry women jumping at him.

* * *

( _Later in the hallway_ )

"Why did I get in trouble when they attacked me?" Fenrir complained as he walked down the hall. After the 'incident' in the library Ruby ordered him to go and 'think about what he did'.  
He didn't think he did anything wrong yet here he was. 'I just don't get humans.' He thought.

"Mr. Silver-mane!" Came a familiar angry voice. With a groan the wolf boy stopped and turned to see a very angry Glynda walking towards him. "I hope you can explain your actions."

"Well I'm currently walking down the hall about to head back to the dorm were my mistress is-" Fenrir started to say before being interrupted by the witch.

"Not that! Noise complaints about yelling from team RWBY's dorm room."

"That was the blonde one."

"Speaking out against Professor Oobleck."

"Pretty sure he said he was a doctor."

"Scaring team CRDL near to death."

"They threatened me first."

"And...knocking out two female students in the library."

"They attacked me first!"

"Honestly. I don't know why Ozpin let you in here. You've only been here a day and all ready you've caused an uproar-" While Glynda was going threw her rant Fenrir was tuning her out.  
He didn't care about the crap this witch was spewing. He just wanted to get back to his mistress. Suddenly there was a sharp burning pain coming from his neck. He looked down his scarf and his eyes widened in horror.

"Further more you- Hey! Where are you going!" Glynda cried as Fenrir made a run for it. "That damned wolf!"

Fenrir was running as fast as he could. There was fear and worry in his eyes.

'Please let me make it in time.' He thought. He looked down at the silver eye emblem around his neck. Only it wasn't silver. It was glowing hot red. And when it did that It meant one thing.  
Ruby's life was in danger. He ran faster until he got to where the dorm room was. He stopped dead in his tracks. There stood three students in black uniform. And there on the ground was Ruby.  
A murderous rage was in his eyes. With amazing speed he rushed at the three and grabbed the nearest one. The only male and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing to lady Ruby!" He growled. The guy looked down at him. First with surprise. Then with anger.

"Put me down you flea bag!" The guy yelled. Fenrir growled. He was about ready to rip his throat out. Suddenly he felt someone grab his left arm. He looked down in anger, but it quickly went away when he saw it was Ruby.

"Put him down Fenrir!" She cried. At this point the rest of team RWBY ran out and stared on in shock. "They didn't do anything wrong! I bumped into them by accident!"  
Fenrir didn't want to. He knew there was something up with these three, But Ruby gave him a serious look. He knew she wasn't asking him to put him down. She was ordering him.  
With much reluctance he let the punk go. The guy looked like he was about to attack the wolf man, but the ravened haired woman held out her hand to stop him and he reluctantly obeyed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Ruby apologized bowing her head. "My friend is a little over protective."

"That's quite all right." The black haired woman said with a smile. "It's great to have someone who looks out for you. Know if you would excuse us we must get to our dorm room."  
The three began to leave, but as soon as she walked past him Fenrir and the woman looked at one another. Time seemed to slow down as the stared each other down.  
As the three walked down the hall Ruby let out a sigh.

"We really need to work on your social skills." She half joked. Fenrir continued to watch the three figure walk away. "Oh Fenrir. Were going out tomorrow to do a little mission.  
So be ready to head out tomorrow after class ok?" Fenrir turned and nodded. Ruby ran back down the hall. She said he had to take care of something so they can head out tomorrow.  
The rest of team RWBY returned to the room. Fenrir stood in the hallway alone. He kept looking were the three 'students' had left. The emblem around his neck wouldn't have reacted like that if Ruby wasn't in danger of anything or anyone dangerous.  
Further more when Fenrir had that guy pinned to the wall he caught a whiff of something familiar. It was on the other two as well. Especially the black haired one.  
The smell of blood.

'I need to keep a close eye on those three.' He thought as he entered the room.

* * *

 **And there chapter 7. I hope I made it long enough. See ya next time beautiful people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Yami584 is here and alive! I'm sorry if it took so long. I like to write chapters at my own pace. Trying to force a chapter out gives me a headache I hope you understand.**  
 **Any who here's the next chapter you wanted. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _A day on the town;_

"I gotta say it feels good being back in my old clothes again." Fenrir said out loud as he walked down the halls of Beacon in his duster coat, hat, and boots.  
Ruby said they were going on a personal mission to help out a friend. That cat Faunus with the bow. He knew she was a Faunus because all Faunus have a unique smell to them.  
For the most part they smell human, but they also have a hint of animal mixed in. He smelled the cat on her the moment he met her. That and the stench of tuna.  
As he was walking down the hall he passed by several students who would stop and stare at him. Mostly females who seemed interested in his abs. He never understood why human women loved big muscles.

"Going out are we?" Came a familiar wise voice. Fenrir stopped in his tracks as he looked at the headmaster that was blocking his way.

"It's none of your business." The Wolman stated coldly. Ozpin simply stared at him in silence except when he took a sip of his coffee. Fenrir let out a sigh.  
"Mistress Ruby and her friends are going into town and as my ladies servant I'm going with her."

"I see." The headmaster said. After a minute of silence Fenrir walked forward.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He said as he walked by the headmaster. He barely walked a few feet when he heard the wise man say:

"Have you heard the story of the Grimm Rebellion?" At that moment the Wolman stopped dead in his tracks. Not looking back, not saying anything. He just stood there frozen.  
"It's quite an interesting story. A Beowulf. The most common of Grimm turns on it's own kind to protect humanity. That alone makes it unique, but what really interests me  
is that it dawned a mysterious armor and...a red scarf." The two stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. After awhile Ozpin began walking away.  
"Enjoy your night out mister Silverman." Fenrir stood there motionless for awhile until he heard the headmaster walk out of sight. He turned his head slightly to look at the direction the teacher walked down.  
He knew there was something more to this human. Something Familiar even. He had a feeling he would figure him out. He wasn't worried though. Nor was he angry.  
If he was going to harm him he would have done it by now. With a smile Fenrir turned and walked away.

* * *

 _(Later in team RWBY's dorm)_

After class Ruby and her friends changed into there new outfits and prepared for there mission.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said as she finished changing.

"Alright guys todays the day. Let the investigation begin!" Ruby said happily as she leapt from her bunk and startled her partner. Fenrir chuckled at that. He loved Ruby's hyper active personality.

"Glad to see your taking this seriously." Weiss grumbled.

"Hey we've got a plan." Yang stated from the top of her bunk. "That's...moderately serious."

"Right. Everyone remember their rolls?" The team leader asked making sure they got everything down.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for anymore Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss said.

"Don't you mean you, Ruby, and dog boy over there." Yang said jabbing a thumb at Fenrir. (She was still a little pissed about the 'incident' in the library.)  
Fenrir growled at the blonde who only smirked at his reaction.

"Ok lets all calm down." Ruby insisted. When the two were as calm as they were gonna get the team continued with there plan.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake said. "If I can get in I can hopefully find out what there planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady part of town that typically knows what's going on in Vale." Yang stated.

"That's not surprising." Fenrir grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Yang scowled at him which made him grin. Instead of giving him the satisfaction Yang continued with what she was saying.

"Getting information out of him shouldn't be to hard."

"Great. We'll meet up later with Yang to go over with what we found." Ruby said as she raised her fist up. "Now lets-"

"Pardon the interruption my lady, but I've got a question." The Wolf man said as he walked to the window. Everyone looked at him with confused looks.  
Suddenly he reached out the window and pulled a familiar monkey boy and his blue haired friend in.

"H-hey!" Sun cried out as he struggled to get free. Neptune on the other hand looked around at the woman in front of him with a surprise look before putting on his confident smile.

"Sup." He said with a small wave.

"What should I do with these two?" Fenrir asked with a mildly annoyed look.

"Sun?!" Blake cried out in both annoyance and anger.

"N-Neptune!" Weiss stuttered as she tried to make sure she looked ok.

"How'd you even get up here?" Yang asked.

"I do it all the time." Sun answered. The girls just stared at him.

"He means climb trees." Neptune corrected before the girls started pummeling them. "By the way do you think you can... You know." He pointed to the wolf guy holding them by the back of there shirts.

"Oh right. Fenrir you can let them go now." Ruby said to her wolf servant.

"As you wish." Fenrir said as he let the two boys fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Sun complained as he and Neptune got up and rubbed there sore spots. He then turned to the girls. "So. Are we getting back at that Torchwhick guy?"

"Were going to investigate." Blake replied. "As a team."

"Sorry Sun, but we don't want to get friends involved if we can help it." Ruby apologized.

"Well I think you should." Sun stated with confidence. "After all that's what friends are for." Blake let out a sigh. She looked over at her friends who simply shrugged.  
Ruby turned to the two boys.

"Alright. In that case. Sun will go with Blake and Neptune will go with Yang since they don't have partners." Ruby proceeded to push Neptune over to Yang much to Weiss's chagrin.

"Uh maybe you should go with Yang." Weiss suggested. "You know since she's your sister." Ruby turned to give her partner a confused look.

"But then who would go with you?" She asked innocently.

"Neptune I guess?" Ruby looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah right." The young leader said as she walked up and grabbed the back of her partners shirt collar and began literally dragging her out the door.

"But, but, but..." The Heiress tried to beg to no avail. Fenrir followed behind. Chuckling at the heiresses distress.

* * *

 _(Later in front of the CCT Tower)_

"Wow! It's so cool!" Ruby cried out as the stared at the CCT tower. Fenrir walked behind her and Weiss looking at the massive structure in front of them. He never knew why humans like to build big buildings.  
Probable trying to compensate for something.

"That's nothing. You should see the one in Atlas. It's twice as big." Weiss said smugly doing little to prove the wolf man wrong. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oh look at me. My names Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich." Ruby mocked. Fenrir chuckled at his mistress act. Weiss gave the two a serious stink that could be smelt all the way from Atlas.

"Don't be pests. Besides the only reason were here is because 'you' like the tower so much. We could have just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh. I'm gonna take a picture!" Ruby attempted to pull out her scroll, but in her excitement it fell out of her hands on to the ground.  
The device landed in front of a girl who picked it up. She had a green dress, short orange hair, freckles, and long black boots. Fenrir felt something odd about her.

'This girl smells weird.' The wolf boy thought to himself. 'Almost metallic.' The girl handed the scroll out in front of her.

"You dropped this." She said in a weird almost robotic way. Ruby and Weiss's eyes widened.

"Penny?!" Ruby cried clearly recognizing the girl. Penny looked just as surprised as the other two before looking nervous.

"Uh." She started to say before being interrupted by Ruby.

"Where have you been!? We haven't seen you sense the night at the docks!"

"S-sorry I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Penny said before hiccupping and launching Ruby's scroll into her hands.

"Do you know this 'girl' my lady?" Fenrir asked still confused by the strange smell. When Penny looked at him she gasped. Before you can say WTF she stepped in front of Ruby and brought four blades out of her 'backpack'.

"Penny what are you-" Ruby started to protest before being interrupted by the strange girl.

"Ruby get back! I will protect you from this monster!"

Fenrir took a step back. His eyes were wide. Not just from shock, but from fear. He didn't know how she did, but by the look on her face it was clear.

'She knows!'

* * *

 **And I will leave it there. I love leaving things on a cliff hanger. Well see you next time. Oh and Happy 4th of July.**


	9. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	10. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
